


Hold on till I come up with one

by GreatAce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Feelings, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Teen Angst, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatAce/pseuds/GreatAce
Summary: Wait for it





	Hold on till I come up with one

I'll figure this out later or never, depends on my mood

**Author's Note:**

> Gg


End file.
